


Dream Team

by anadelonge



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell watches the video of Ibra's dream team on New Year's Eve and has some questions about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a really really simple drabble that came to my mind some minutes before the New Year’s day.

“You’ve picked yourself in your dream team?  _Really_?”

It was New Year’s Eve and Zlatan thought it was a good idea to show Maxwell the video where he picked his dream team. The video had been posted a month ago, but he hadn’t had time to watch it before, not only because he was busy with Christmas and stuff, but also because he didn’t really know how to use the Internet. _Just don’t tell him I said that._

“Why? Wouldn’t you pick me in yours?”

“That’s not the point… you even called yourself ‘the god’.”

Maxwell looked at Zlatan in disbelief. Could a man be more selfish?

“That’s fair, I am the best player of my dream team! So I’m the god and you’re all my little angels!”

Oh yes, _he could_.

“Okay… And do you really think I am the best choice of left-defender for your heavenly dream team?”

“Of course you are! You are one of the top players in the world!”

“That’s not exactly what you see in the comment section here on Youtube.”

Zlatan had been so excited to see Maxwell’s reaction to that video but he got kinda disappointed on how bad he was reacting so far. 

“And who cares about some stupid opinions of people who have never played football in life or teenagers who have their face full of acne and no pubic hair yet?”

“Oh yeah, and you’re very mature yourself.”

“Hey!” Zlatan theatrically opened his mouth and brought his hand to his chest, as if he was being accused of something he wasn’t guilty of. Just to prove Maxwell’s point. “I’m trying to defend you! What I’m saying is that you’re an amazing player, a great friend and a wonderful lover in be-”

“SOOOOO, IT’S ALMOST MIDNIGHT, LET’S ENJOY THE END OF THE YEAR, SHALL WE?”

They were alone in Zlatan’s house, but talking about their personal lives, even when they were only by themselves, always made Maxwell blush. Zlatan couldn’t help but thinking that his shyness was the cutest thing about him, so he just took this chance to provoke him even more. He took off the notebook from Maxwell’s lap, close it and put it by his side on the couch; then he stood up and took one of his hands to make him stand up too.

“Sure baby, and I know exactly what to do to enjoy the night with you.” Zlatan put his hands on Maxwell’s waist to bring him closer and he automatically brought his arms around Zlatan’s neck.

“Hmmm and what would that be?”

“Something that will make you see the fireworks even with your eyes closed.”


End file.
